Monkey behind this door?
by FanFictionerNeko11
Summary: This fanfiction is about the love behind Misaki and Fushimi. XDD Mikoto,the leader of HOMRA,was captured by Scepter 4 according to Misaki.He then decides to search for him alone to how how awesome he is.But the building that Mikoto was held, was empty.Except ONE room. Keep reading to find out what was in the room!Incompleted btw. Comment if its nice n if I should continue. THX!


This is a fanfiction if K Anime. The love between Fushimi Saruhiko and Yata Misaki. I'm still halfway through it so if u like me to continue u can just comment whether to continue or not. Thanks! :) I said Monkey cos Saru means Monkey. Go find out why i said behind the door! :D

-Misaki's POV-

It's about time.

Time to raid this shit-ass place filled with these bastards.

Mission: Attack everyone in this building and save Mikoto.

That was my mission. What I need to do. Mikoto has always been our leader. And I'll do anything to get him back to HOMRA.

So... Mikoto is in this building? Why would Scepter 4 use this place to hold Mikoto?

Without giving it much thought, I barged in.

"Give us back Mikoto or I'll make sure to burn down this place right now!"

-silence-

The place was empty...

"Mother Fuckers... Too scared to come out huh?"

I stomped into the building and searched every fucking level, every fucking room for our leader. Finally, I was on the top floor.

I can't believe every goddamn room and level below this floor was empty!

Past all the doors which I had checked just now, was the last and final door in the entire building. I skateboarded along the freaking long corridor till I was finally in front of the door.

Godammit. Please, just PLEASE let something BE there and not be another empty room without a single chair, table or person.

I peeped inside the room. There was a computer in the center of the room. It was turned on.

I KNOW I ASKED GOD FOR SOMETHING TO BE HERE BUT I DIDNT MEAN IT TO BE LITERALLY ONE THING IN THE ROOM SITTING HERE WITH NOTHIN ELSE!"

"Anyway... Looks like someone was just here..." I mumbled to myself.

Unfortunately, when I suddenly burst into the room there really was no one. Just that computer on the floor. Alone.

"What the fuck? There really isn't a single one of those blue policemens* or Mikoto at all?!"  
*meaning the Scepter 4 people

Wait. Blue Policemen?! Was I even expecting to meet someone? Who the fuck would I wanna see from Scepter 4?! It can't be that slutty shitwhore* or the pervertic leader**...  
*referring to the lady with huge cups and second-in-command in Scepter 4  
**Referring to the leader of Scepter 4. Reisi.

Suddenly, the most idiotic thought came to my mind...

"W-wait... Don't tell me... I-i'm expecting to s-see... That g-guy...?! S-saru?!"

Almost immediately I felt my body heating up. I wasn't having a fever that's for sure... This feeling... It's so unsettling... It's so... Weird... I wasn't sure but my face felt like it was also getting hot too. Not to mention my heartbeat wasn't like normal... It was faster too...

I quickly kneeled in front of the computer and looked at it. I used the screen of the computer as a mirror to see myself and I saw the most awkwardest look on my face. I could see that my face turned bright red and it looked wierd with my expression.

"W-what..."

All of a sudden, an application popped up on the computer screen, right in front of my face...

**Password:[ ]**  
**Clue: Name**

Name? Who's? The leader?

That's when I realised my face calmed down. In a way that is like, my face wasn't as red as before anymore.

How about Saruhiko? Should I try his name first?

W-wait... Did I just thought about using S-saru's name f-first?! What am I thinking about?!

Before I knew it, my face turned red. Again.

"W-wait... I'll just use the leader's name first."

**Password:[ Reisi ]**  
**Clue:Name**

-Retry-

"What?!"

**Password:[ Munakata ]**  
**Clue:Name**

-Retry-

"Again?!"

**Password:[ Munakata Reisi ]**  
**Clue:Name**

-Retry-

"Seriously?! Sigh... I guess I've got no choice... My final chance before I go for my last resort.

**Password:[ Scepter 4 ]**  
**Clue:Name**

-Retry-

"That's it! This better be the last time I write a name in this fucking computer goddammit!"

**Password:[ Saru ]**  
**Clue:Name**

"SHIIIT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO WRITE SARUHIKO NOT HIS NICKNAME I GAVE HIM!"

**-You may enter-**

My eyes widened.

"HOLY FUUUUUUUUUUCK! AFTER EVERYTHING I TRIED ITS THE NICKNAME I GAVE HIM THAT IS THE PASSWORD?!"

God... I think I'm gonna die now...

Wait. Enter? Huh? Oh. There's an 'Enter' button here on the keyboard.

I pressed it.

Wait. Was I suppose to press it?!

Without warning, the floor fell. More like slid open. Only I fell through it though. My bat and skateboard didn't for all I know. That's cos...

When I was frantically trying to undo the fucking irritating password... I left my stuff in the corner of the room.

"SHI-T!"

Before I knew it, I realised that I was safe. But. I wasn't touching the floor. Nor was I flying. I was being lifted.

"Mi-Sa-Ki~~"

That voice...

"S-saru?!"


End file.
